


Fixing Gabriel

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Deanpressed, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depressed Gabriel (Supernatural), Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel (Supernatural), Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Smut, castiel - Freeform, sabriel smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is locked in Purgatory and Dean and Gabriel mope around, going through the motions. Sam can't stand to see his brother like this and he especially can't stand to see Gabriel crying all the time.</p><p>Sam is the one person Gabriel clings to, which means Sam has to find a way to get Cas out, because while Sam, himself, isn't having a great time, especially because of Gabriel's mood, he just wants Dean and Gabe to feel better. It may be selfish, but deciding to get Cas out of Purgatory himself is Sam's only chance at Gabe's happiness. And when Cas mysteriously reappears back on Earth, Gabe gives Sam a little present. Just because he's feeling happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more about both of the brothers but, relationship-wise, concentrates mostly on Sabriel. This is also written in second person instead of third.

"Hey, Sammich," Gabriel's voice startles Sam out of his usual daze. Sam jumps from his seat in the Impala and turns to look at the angel, who is reclined on the backseat. Gabe just smirks.

"Jesus fuck, Gabe," Sam replies with a disgruntled mutter. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. 

"Well, it'd be quite the confidence boost if Jesus fucked me, but he's technically my sibling, and that, my dear Sam-moose, is incest," Gabe answers too playfully, sliding the backs of his fingers over Sam's stubbled jaw.

Sam opens one eye to peek over at the angel. He places his hand over Gabe's, opens his other eye, and turns around in his seat. He studies Gabriel with concerned eyes and furrowed brows.

"What's wrong," Sam states rather than asks. He lifts his hand to Gabriel's cheek and gently strokes his thumb across the angel's skin. Gabe lowers his gaze and turns his lips to Sam's palm. The Angel looks back up at his human with his brows pulled in, eyes on the teary side.

"Being perceptive today, Sammy?" Gabe asks softly before looking down again. 

Sam stares for a second, his eyes flickering with concern, then moves his hand and carefully places his index finger on Gabe's chin before gently pressing up, forcing Gabe to look at him. Sam pushes a stray lock of dirty blonde hair back behind the other man's ear and slips his fingers through the rest of it, pulling Gabe's face toward his own. He leans his forehead against the angel's.

"I'm always perceptive, Gabe, and I can tell when something's wrong. And something is definitely wrong," Sam whispers adamantly.

He watches knowingly as Gabriel's features contort and the tears start slipping out as his sobs rack the car. Sam just holds him, waiting patiently for his angel to come clean. After a few minutes, sobs become violent groans, which become sniffles, which become soft breaths shared with Sam, who swipes a left-over tear from Gabe's warm jaw.

"I...I miss him, Sam," Gabriel finally says, his voice still shaking.

Sam nods in understanding.

"We all do," Sam replies calmly, then hesitates. "...We all do."

They sit there, forehead to forehead, for a long time. Suddenly, Gabe shifts his head to look out the driver's side window.

"I have to go," he says quickly, gazing sadly at his human. He takes Sam's face in both his hands and kisses the human gently. Gabe looks at Sam once more and disappears. 

Sam sighs at the loss of the heated breath of his angel, sitting there a moment longer. He sits facing the back of the Impala with his eyes closed and head leaning forward, then turns around.

"I love you," he breathes. He watches as a small stuffed bear holding a red heart appears in his formerly empty lap and smiles at the silent reply.

He's still grinning like an idiot when, a second later, when the driver's side door clicks open and Dean slips into the Impala, scrunching his face at the bear in Sam's hand.

"What the hell, man," Dean starts brusquely. "I was gone for less than ten minutes and you got married?"

Sam turns his head and tries to give his brother the stink eye but can't seem to suppress his ecstatic, idiotic grin. Dean just shakes his head lightly, exhibiting a small smile and containing an indefinite amount of happiness for the other hunter. Dean knows Gabriel is good for his brother. But then he remembers that his own angel is stuck in Purgatory and sighs inwardly, hoping Sam sees it as a sarcastically annoyed sigh rather than a depressed one.

Dean isn't jealous so much as disappointed and it's hard for him to cope with the dejected loneliness that seems to completely and utterly consume him. But it's even more difficult to evade the emotions from his face and act like everything isn't falling apart around him, though Sam is extremely sensitive and responsive to the feelings of the people he cares most about. Dean suspects his brother already knows and is trying, for Dean's sake, to pretend that the taller hunter can't hear Dean crying silently at night.

Dean, though he hasn't the energy, turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot, his lip shaking as he remembers how things used to be.

~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sam closes the door to his room, he hears the soft flit of angel wings and turns around to an exhausted looking Gabriel. 

Gabe drags his feet across the floor on his way to his hunter and slumps against the taller man's chest, too worn out to cry or talk or stand.

Gabe has a hard time accepting the fact that Castiel is in Purgatory and that he may be an angel, but he hasn't any way to get his brother back from the wretched place.

Gabe listens to the calming rythm of his human's heart as the hunter wraps his long arms around the angel. Sam cranes his neck to kiss the top of Gabriel's head and sighs into the shorter man's hair. Sam closes his eyes and they stand there; for how long no one knows.

"Baby," Sam mumbles into the angel's blonde locks. 

When Gabe doesn't look up, Sam takes the man by his shoulders and pulls back to study the angel's face. Gabriel's cheeks are pink and warm and stained with tears, and the way his eyes water and corners of his mouth bend down under the weight of his loss shatters Sam's heart. He can't bear to watch as Gabe's lower lip quivers.

Gabe's eyes shift downward but it's not because he doesn't want Sam to see him like this. Sam is the only one who is even allowed to seem him like this. He just can't stand to look at the hurt and concern in Sam's eyes and to know that those emotions mean Sam feels guilty because he can't do anything more than Gabe can.

"Hey. Hey...Gabe," Sam says softly, lifting the angel's face to his. "Gabe, come here." Sam shifts and pulls Gabriel into a hug again as the sobs shake both their bodies.

Sam releases the other man and leads him to the bed where Sam sits and pulls Gabriel down on top of him. Sam looks up at his angel and uses the pad of his thumb to stroke Gabriel's stubbled jaw. He hooks his other fingers behind each of Gabriel's ears and pulls the angel's face down to his own.

They lock lips in a gentle and sad kiss.

When Sam pulls away, Gabriel sniffles and the hunter places a careful kiss against his angel's forehead.

"Did you like the bear?" Gabe sniffs and looks up with a small smile. Sam chuckles softly.

"Dean thinks I got married," Sam replies, smirking. Gabe snorts and the bed shakes, this time, with laughter.

"So is that all it takes to make the tears go away? A kiss?" Sam inquires, brushing his fingers through Gabe's hair.

"Only from the most gorgeous man in Dad's universe," Gabe mumbles, smiling into Sam's shirt where he's buried his face.

Sam smiles lovingly, though he knows his angel can't see it.

Gabriel sits up, resting his chin in his palms and his elbows on Sam's chest, and looks up at his hunter.

"Why do you stay, Sam?" asks Gabe, furrowing his brows and allowing his molten honey gaze to drift over his human's muscled torso. Gabriel suddenly wishes he could pull Sam's shirt right off his body and kiss the hunter breathless.

Sam's hazel eyes look up and he frowns.

"Because what reason could I possibly have to leave?" Sam answers with a question as opposed to a statement.

Gabe's lips part slightly and his eyes widen. His eyebrows shoot up and he looks...surprised, relieved...Sam doesn't know.

What Sam does know is that Gabriel is suddenly kissing him; on the lips, on his cheeks, on his neck...on his now bare stomach.

Gabe wiggles the human's shirt off and his hands roam silently and urgently over Sam's chest.

Sam feels a familiar tingling sensation in his cock and he bites his lip to keep from moaning loudly when Gabe presses down on the insides of Sam's hips with his thumbs.

Gabe unbuttons and unzips Sam's pants as he nibbles at the sensitive skin just above the hem hunter's jeans.

Sam arches his back into the shorter man's lips. They both breathe heavily as Sam takes Gabriel's face and pulls it toward his own. Sam's lips meet Gabe's in an urgent kiss and the angel rolls his hips against Sam's to show off his growing erection.

Gabe moves back down and slides Sam's jeans down to his knees. Gabriel mouths at Sam's cock through through the cotton confines of his boxer briefs.

When he looks up, Gabe is pleased to find Sam's eyes shut and his mouth hanging open. Gabe takes the opportunity to slip his thumb under the top of Sam's boxers and expose just the tip of the hunter's pounding cock.

Sam's knuckles whiten as he clutches the sheets harder. When he looks down at the angel, he sees only Gabriel's golden eyes staring up at him in a particularly mischievous way.

Still gazing up at his human, who stares down in return, Gabe runs his tongue slowly over the tip of Sam's bulge and watches in triumph when the other man leans his head back and slaps a hand against is open mouth to suppress a moan.

Gabe disappears in a flutter of wings so suddenly that it takes Sam two entire seconds to realise it. 

Just as Sam reaches down to finish himself off, Dean knocks at the door and shouts, "Sammy. Meet me in the library; I think I found a lead on how to get Cas outta Purgatory."

"Uh...b-be out...in a second!" Sam stutters from across the room. He rushes to pull up his jeans and find his shirt, hoping this meeting doesn't last long.

~~~~~~~~~

"Dean, even if we can find this guy, what's stopping him from turning us down," Sam points out, and then adds incredulously, "Or worse; reporting back to Crowley."

Dean squeezes his eyes shut and presses down on them with the heels of his hands.

"Sammy...please," he begs. "We need to try. I need to try. For Cas."

A tear slips from Dean's left eye, which is an even more leafy shade of green when his eyes are red and puffy. Sam's heart aches for his brother because he knows that this is just as depressive and terrifying a tragedy for Dean as it is for Gabe.

Gabe. Sam's cock twitches again and his jeans start chafing his pulsing appendage. He closes his eyes.

'I shouldn't be thinking about Gabe like that right now,' Sam tells himself scoldingly. 'My brother needs me.'

Sam breathes in deeply and leans his head back. As he exhales, he opens his eyes and glances over at his brother.

"Fine," he sighs, giving in to the habitual need to make Dean happy.

The older hunter looks up in surprise and offers a minuscule but obviously appreciative smile. Sam rolls his eyes but gives a crooked smile back. He stands and walks back to his room.

When he gets there, Sam isn't surprised to see Gabriel sitting on the edge of the hunter's bed, stifling a smile.

"That was rude of you," Sam says provocatively as he turns to close the door to his bedroom.

"You know, maybe you should refrain from thinking of me while you're dealing with serious matters," Gabe tells him, playfully scolding, instead of replying to the hunter's statement.

"You know, maybe you should refrain from disappearing right when you start TRYING TO MAKE ME COME," Sam retorts, jabbing his index finger into the angel's sternum and pushing him back until Gabe is laying back on the comforter.

Sam suddenly notices that, despite the shorter man's lazy smirk, Gabe has been crying again. And Gabriel must have noticed that Sam noticed because the angel reaches a trembling hand up to skim his fingers over Sam's concern-bent lips.

Gabriel's eyes search the entirety of Sam's undeniably beautiful face, from his stubbled jawline, to his lightly pulled in brows, to his soft, brownish-green gaze. 

He wraps his hand around Sam's neck and pulls the hunter's lips down to meet his own.

Sam pulls back after a while and shifts on top of Gabe. He stands, pulling the dazed angel with him, and leads Gabe to the right side of the bed, where he lays back down on his side and pats the small, Gabe-sized space beside him. Gabriel lays down next to Sam, facing the human. Sam wraps his muscular arms around his angel and rests his chin on top of the blonde locks covering Gabe's head.

They fall asleep holding each other, Sam mumbling reassuring whispers against the other's ear.

~~~~~~~~~

Sam chucks another rock out across the lake. It's not flat enough and it catches on the surface of the otherwise calm water.  
Sam watches the rock sink as far down as his eyes can see and intentionally reminds himself of the sinking feeling in his stomach and in his heart.

Castiel's absence should affect him more than it does. But the only thing that seems to be depressing him is Gabe's concerning hurt. Sam feels selfish and deceptive. He hasn't told anyone that one of the biggest reasons he wants to get Cas back is so Gabe will stop crying and restore to his normal, sarcastic trickster self.

And so Dean will stop waddling dejectedly out of his room with red eyes and carelessly dangling his hands.

Sam can tell how hard it's been on his brother; he can see it in Dean's puffy, moss green eyes and the way the shorter hunter no longer cares about the raw emotion that is visible on his own face.

In the way Dean carries himself - with limp and heavy looking limbs - and the way his movements seem too intentional, like he's robotically going through the same painful motions each day.

In the way Dean's mouth sags downward with the weight of losing the one person he could say for sure he loved and the way his voice scratches when it first slips out in the days after screaming into his pillow where the constant tears have dampened it.

In the way his smile wavers and never quite reaches his eyes and the way aforementioned eyes widen and he peeks over his shoulder that has Cas' hand print scarred into it whenever he hears the flutter of wings - which always turns out to be a bird taking flight.

Sam screws his eyes shut and presses his worn out hands hard against his eyes to press back the tears he knows are coming.

He leans his head back and decides it's time to do something about this.

He decides to stop caring what's selfish and what's not. He's too tired of seeing Gabriel looking so depressed all the time and of watching Dean wince whenever he moves too much or too quickly.

He's tired of having the last thing he hears before he goes to sleep be his brother crying and his boyfriend's exhausted, laboured breathing.

He's done.

He's going to get Cas out of there even if he has to go it alone.

~~~~~~~~~

Something stirs Sam awake - a strange lack of presence.

He opens his eyes and twists in his bed, throwing his arm behind his back. He sees Dean through the thick darkness, standing in front of the window with an ashen look on his face and becomes anxious.

"Dean?" He asks in a rough voice. "What's goin' on; you alright?" Sam whispers. He flips the sheets and comforter off slowly and pushes himself up to a sitting position.

Dean hesitates, then says quietly, "I don't know..." He moves closer to the window. "Thought I saw somethin'."

Sam furrows his brows.

"Uh...you saw what," Sam replies, thoroughly confused.

Dean's breaths are quick. He twitches his lips open and closed a few times but no sound comes out.

Finally, Dean answers in a hesitant voice, "...Cas."

Dean doesn't turn around and Sam slides off the bed and stands, staring at the back of his brother's blonde head.

"Cas," Sam asks, slightly confounded. "Where?"

He drags himself over to the window, trying not to seem indignantly adamant, and wipes a piece of hair out of his face, thinking Dean has finally completely lost his mind.

Dean nods before saying, "Right there," and looking more closely out the window like maybe, if he stares hard enough, he'll see the angel again.

They stare out the window together for a second. Lightening flashes against Sam's face but he's too disconcerted about the mental well-being of his brother to care all that much.

"And...and earlier...on the road," Dean adds, shaking his head. "I think I'm seeing him..."

Sam breathes in slowly, attempting to coagulate the correct words in order to reassure his brother.

"That's...not possible. I mean, you said it yourself, you made it out and he didn't, right?" Sam points out tentatively.

Dean is silent for a long moment.

Then he turns and says, "I tried so damn hard to get us the hell outta there." He walks away from the window, clenching his fists. Sam's eyes follow him.

"I know you did," Sam replies gently, feeling helpless.

Dean shakes his head again like that will make everything go away.

"You know, I coulda pulled him out," Dean's voice is suddenly scratchy. "Just don't understand why he didn't try harder."

Sam starts toward his brother, brows furrowed.

"Dean," Sam chides and the shorter hunter turns to face him. Sam ignores the expression of guilt on Dean's face and continues.

"You did everything you could."

"Yeah, and I don't know why I feel like crap," Dean answers, his voice breaking.

Sam looks around, annoyed, but still desperate to abdicate his brother's unyielding pain.

"Survivor's guilt?" Sam suggests hastily, and he knows he's grasping at air at this point.

"Hm," Dean grunts, nodding his head and looking away.

"Dean, if you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you. You gotta walk past it," Sam counsels Dean, attempting to get his brother to look at him. Dean doesn't answer.

Sam drags his hand down the right side of his face before clapping the other man on his shoulder and walking toward the loo.

He sits not on the toilet but against the counter and folds his arms protectively across his chest, closing his eyes wearily. He rubs his fingers sideways across his eye and turns to look placidly in the mirror. He supports himself with his hands, gripping the edge of the sink to the point of white knuckles and stares at himself dolefully.

He breathes in deeply with a grim look on his face then turns to flush the toilet and walk out of the loo, his mind wandering still through all the possible ways this could go abhorrently wrong.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean leans down to scrub off the afterwash and when he looks back up into the mirror, his stomach drops.

He turns to make sure the face he saw was just his imagination, because going crazy is a hell of a lot better than not knowing how the fuck his angel could have gotten out of Purgatory.

It isn't though. Castiel stands, now face to face, with Dean.

Dean stares at the bearded angel, whose aquamarine eyes stare lovingly back at the hunter's army green ones.

Dean wants to hug Cas, and he almost trips over his own feet when he scrambles across the bathroom to do so.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says when he pulls away.

That voice. That voice has been in Dean's nightmares ever since he returned from Purgatory. And now, that same voice is whispering gently against Dean's ear - "Oh, God, Dean I missed you so much; I love you and I missed you," - and the lips that form the words that that voice says are against his.

Kisses are trailed up Dean's neck, against his warm cheek, slowly across his forehead, on his lips again, roughly.

Dean leans his forehead against Cas's and furrows his brows, eyes closed tightly.

"You're back," he breathes against Cas' lips, kissing him again. "You're back."

~~~~~~~~~

"UN-believable," Sam nearly shouts, staring incredulously at Cas. "I-I cannot believe it; you're actually here."

Sam is sitting across the table from the now bearded Castiel, thinking it can't possibly be more than a weird, hopeful dream.

Dean has an expression on his face that suggests he is thinking the same thing as Sam, and he looks over the angel in bemusement for the billionth time from his spot leaning against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I've been...trying to reach out but for whatever reason I wasn't at full power so I couldn't connect with you," Cas replies, glancing anxiously back and forth between the two brothers.

"That must've been why you kept seeing him...I mean, ya think?" Sam inquires, still unsure of the situation.

Dean shrugs and says simply, "Yeah..."

Sam stares at his brother. Dean is obviously still disoriented but stable and happier.

Then Dean speaks again, moving away from the counter.

"Yeah, I-I gotta be honest; I'm thinkin'... how...the HELL did you make it out."

Dean moves toward Cas, a disconcerted look on his face.

"I mean, I...I was there...I-I know that place. I know how we end up - scratch and claw and kill and bleed - just to find that portal, and, man, it almost finished me," Dean points out, a slightly more accusing look on his face. He still stares longingly at Cas.

Sam shifts his eyes back to Castiel expectantly but for a while the angel just stares up at Dean.

"So, I..." Dean laughs defensively, pressing his lips inauspiciously into a straight line and nodding his head before continuing. "So how exactly are you sittin' here with us right now..."

Cas shakes his head slowly and sits back against the wall.

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part, I..." Cas trails off and looks away for a second. But when his blue eyed gaze returns to Dean, he continues reluctantly. "...have no idea."

Sam watches as the two stare at each other, Dean with watery eyes and furrowed brows.

"I remember endlessly running and hiding from the Leviathan and then I was on the side of a road in Illinois and...and that was it," Cas explains, shaking his head and searching the floor, his eyes flicking from one tile to the next before looking back up at Dean.

"That...that was it?" Dean says in a quiet and incredulous voice.

"Yes," answers Cas, obviously feeling anxious.

Dean nods quickly and Cas looks back over at Sam, whose brows are furrowed.

There is a moment of sad and inquisitive silence befor Cas looks up at Dean and says with a straight face, "I'm dirty."

"Well, Purgatory will do that to ya," Dean replies, stifling a grin.

Cas pushes out of his chair and walks silently to the bathroom.

Sam sees Dean turn to watch the angel leave. Dean's face is pensive for a minute, and Sam becomes extraordinarily worried.

"Dean," Sam says, "you alright?"

Dean turns slightly and answers, "Yeah," then turns back and follows Cas to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~

"You sure you're okay, Cas," Dean asks hesitantly, peeking into the bathroom where Cas is inspecting a wound on his arm.

Castiel looks up, startled, and smiles gently when he sees his human's concerned green eyes.

He nods softly, looking over Dean's face, the face he's missed everyday for so long, and pulls the hunter into a loving hug.

Cas places a small kiss on Dean's neck then releases him.

Dean walks back out to the kitchen and sits with his brother.

~~~~~~~~~

Moments later, Cas steps out of the bathroom, wiping his hands with a towel and Dean looks up at his angel with a loving but tentative gaze.

"Better," Cas states, smiling at the hunters. 

Dean tries to smile but it ends up looking to Sam like a grimace.

"Yeah, Cas...yeah, you look amazing," Dean says breathlessly, and means it.

~~~~~~~~~

It's been two weeks since Castiel mysteriously reappeared and Dean has stopped moping.

Gabe called it a 'special occasion' and fake proposed to Sam.

Dean is better; Sam can tell. The older hunter hangs on Cas like a monkey trying not to fall from a branch. Sam can't help but make puking noises when they're around him but Dean usually just glares and says something along the lines of, "You and Gabe ain't any better, bitch." And, as usual, Sam replies with, "Jerk."

Sam sits alone in the bunker, thinking these things through in his mind while reading over the police reports for a new case. Something involving shapeshifters, Dean thinks.

"It's not shapeshifters," Gabe's voice penetrates Sam's thoughts. Sam whips his head to the right and sees the angel's silhouette leaning against the kitchen counter, picking nonchalantly at his perfectly filed nails.

Sam grins mischievously and turns his chair toward Gabe.

"When's our wedding," Sam questions playfully. Gabe struts over, swinging his hips and looking Sam over predatorily. Gabriel leans over Sam, a hand on either arm of the chair and shoves his face toward Sam's, his lips just centimetres away from the hunter's.

"I don't know about the wedding, but I know EXACTLY when our honey moon is," Gabe whispers sensually, staring at Sam's lips and then shifting his gaze farther down to the human's half-hard cock.

Sam bites down hard on his bottom lip and closes his eyes, taking a moment to feel Gabe's hot breath glide over his lips; to feel the angel's uneven heartbeat and the way his chest moves; to feel Gabe's presence, how he leans over the hunter, and how his face is pushed so closely toward Sam's.

"I love you, Gabe," Sam breathes, his lips a millimetre, now, away from Gabriel's.

"Mhm," Gabe replies, lifting his hand to Sam's cheek and tilting his own head ever so slightly.

Sam can't take the teasing anymore. He quickly closes the small space between them and kisses Gabe furiously. Sam feels the angel smile into the kiss.

Only when Gabe uses his index finger to push Sam back in the chair does Sam realise he was leaning so far forward. At this point, Sam's breathing is quick and laboured.

Gabe shifts so his hand slides down over Sam's waist, then lower, across his thigh. He moves in toward Sam's pounding cock and runs his thumb up the shaft through Sam's jeans.

"Dean's still here, Gabe," Sam points out between gasps of air.

Gabe snaps his fingers then replies, "Well, now he's in England."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up and a high-pitched laugh crawls from his throat.

Gabe licks his lips predatorily and undoes the top of Sam's jeans. Sam lifts his hips off the chair to let Gabe pull the jeans off.

"Jesus, Gabe. Can't you just snap my clothes off?" Sam asks impatiently.

"Oh, I can. I just like teasing you," Gabe answers in an innocent voice. He rubs Sam's erection through the boxer briefs and smiles mischievously when Sam gasps and leans his head back.

Gabe tugs the hunter's shirt off and admires Sam's muscled torso before trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. Gabe continues down Sam's chest and the human arches his back and pushes his chest into Gabe's lips.

Gabe tugs lightly at the top of Sam's boxer briefs and Sam complies, lifting his hips again. Gabriel pulls down the underwear slowly, teasingly. When Sam's erection is freed, Gabe wraps his hand around it and fits his mouth over the tip, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin.

Gabriel moves his lips down slowly over Sam's heated flesh. A soft and slightly strangled moan - that Gabe knows has to have been poised on is lips for a while now - escapes from Sam's open mouth.

Sam arches his neck and gazes down at Gabe's bobbing head. He stares for a moment before Gabe's golden-green eyes flicker up and watch Sam's hazel ones. Gabe smirks up at Sam over the hunter's cock.

When Sam sees this - the sight of Gabriel's eyes peeking up at him as the the angel's swollen pink lips move over his cock - Sam's abdomen tightens and he comes in Gabe's mouth as the hunter lets out an animalistic, growling moan.

Gabe doesn't look away as he swallows the load. He crawls back up and levels his face with Sam's. Gabe's hands grasp at Sam's waist. He kisses the human and grins when Sam gasps at the taste of himself in Gabriel's mouth.

Gabe snaps and his clothes disappear. He suddenly very much enjoys the idea of making Sam come multiple times. So he starts rolling his hips, sliding Sam's cock against his own.

Sam gasps and his chest heaves quickly.

"G-Gabe...what-" Sam inquires between breaths.

Gabe just keeps going. He leans down and kisses Sam's neck, his jaw, his ear, his nose...his lips. Sam moans against Gabriel's mouth and allows the angel's tongue to slide over his own.

They breathe heavily into each other. Gabe rubs his thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock and allows himself to moan loudly, sliding the pre-come over his heated flesh.

"Fuck, Sam," Gabriel whispers and leans his head down to rest it against his human's chest.

"That IS what you're doing, Gabe," Sam replies breathlessly, smiling into the top of Gabriel's head. His left hand clutches the armrest so tightly, his knuckles turn white, and his other hand grasps at Gabe's waist, his nails digging into the angel's back.

"Ah!" Sam gasps loudly when Gabe takes both their swollen appendages in his hand and starts pumping slowly.

Sam's legs tremble as he come again and he screams - literally screams - instead of just moaning.

Gabe bites down hard on his own lip and drags his nails down Sam's arched back as he continues to move his hips. He knows he's close.

Suddenly, Gabe's bottom lip slips from between his teeth and his mouth hangs open in a loud moan. His come mixes with Sam's on the human's abdomen.

Gabe ignores the mess and collapses against Sam. He feels Sam press his lips against the angel's blonde hair.

"Gabe?" Sam asks after a minute of heavy breathing.

"Yeah?" Gabriel replies, completely breathless.

Sam hesitates, then says with a sly smile, "That was an amazing honeymoon."

Gabe breathes heavily a few more times before smiling against Sam's bare chest.

~~~~~~~~~

They shower together in blissful silence, then curl up next to each other on Sam's bed. Gabe snaps his fingers and Sam gives him a confused look.

"Dean should be back in his room now. Confused but safe," Gabe answers.

Sam smiles.

"I love you, Gabe," Sam says, resting his head on top of Gabriel's, who's buried his face in the dip of Sam's collarbone.

"I love you, too, Sam," Gabe mumbles against Sam's skin.

They drift off to sleep, Sam's arm wrapped tightly around Gabe's shoulders, his heading leaning against the top of the angel's, and Gabe turned into Sam, his breath tickling the human's chest.

Sam could get used to this.


End file.
